A Christmas Story
by Sere-angel
Summary: after Serena learns something about Darien's past, she decides to make sure this Christmas is one he'll never forget. But will she be able to warm his cold hear? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Christmas Story  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, surely I'd be gettin money for this story, but since I'm not I'm not the proud owner.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Ding, dong.*  
  
"Coming. Hi there what can do for you girls?"  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the-"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Thats the eleventh time somebody has slammed the door in our faces. Can we please go now?" Whined Serena tired of walking in the cold trying to bring the Christmas spirit by going door to door singing Christmas carols with her friends.  
  
"I'm with Meatball Head, we've been walking around in the cold for almost two hours doing nothing but getting doors slammed in our faces." Raye agreed  
  
"Well," said Lita, "we could always go to the arcade to get some hot chocolate, not to mention see Andrew!"  
  
"Yeah Serena, I bet Darien will be there too!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"So," said Serena in defense, "It's not like I care. All he does is be mean and tease me about my unique hairstyle."  
  
"I think it's his way of showing how much he likes you!"  
  
"No its not! Besides when boys like you, they aren't supposed to tease you EVERYTIME you see them."  
  
"Well Serena, according to some studies on the male species, when they have feelings for the female they approach at different angles. In Darien's case, he turns to teasing."  
  
"Thats right Amy, tell it girl!"  
  
"Thanks." said the blushing blue-haired girl.  
  
"Amy, your supposed to be on my side and defend me!!!"  
  
"Sorry Serena."  
  
"Don't be sorry Amy, your were totally right. Think about it why else would Darien take time out his busy day, just to tease little Meatball Head here when there are a ton of girls fawning over him everywhere he goes?" asked Lita.  
  
"Cuz he likes her!" exclaimed Mina getting the point to what Lita was talking about.  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"You guys, could we please stop talking about my love life and go inside the arcade, it freezing out here."  
  
"I guess, we'll just have to finish this little conversation later."  
  
The girls walked inside the arcade to find it fairly empty. They decided to take a seat next to the window, and sent Serena to order their food.  
  
"Hey Serena, what can I get for you today?"  
  
"Five cups of hot chocolate, and a large basket of french fries."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
Serena took a seat in a stool and turned her head to the left to find a handsome blue-eyed man looking slightly disturbed as he gazed into his cup of coffee. For a while she just sat there and looked at him, wondering how any male specimen could be that beautiful, but dropped the thought quickly and decided to speak to him.  
  
"Hey Darien, what's going on?"  
  
He turned his attention for the coffee, and looked at her. At first, when she looked into his eyes, they sent chills down her spine. Then, his eyes reflected the teasing glance, that seemed to appear whenever Serena was around.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, aren't you out a little late? Seems like it's past your bedtime, you don't want to be late for school."  
  
"School? We don't have school tomorrow ditto-brain, we're out for the holidays. Ah," she signed, "two whole weeks of no school. And, my mom and dad are going to visit Grandma, Sammie's staying with a friend, and I get the whole house to myself until the day after New Years. So Darien, are you doing anything special over the holidays?"  
  
"Nope, I'll just hang around here, and catch up on my studies."  
  
"WHAT? Studying over the holidays? But-but your supposed to be having fun, and shopping for Christmas gifts. Your family isn't coming down to see you?"  
  
When she said that, his eyes held that some iciness that sent chills down her spine as he said, "No, I'm just fine by myself.." he took a look at his blonde friend that arrived with Serena's food, and decided it was time to go. "Look at the time. I have to go, it's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow Andrew, later Meatball Head."  
  
As he stood up to leave, Serena kept her eyes glued to his retreating figure, as he walked through the sliding doors.  
  
"Meatball Head, why didn't you bring our food back to us?"  
  
Serena snapped her attention from the now closed doors to the face of her short tempered friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry Raye, I was just talking to Darien."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Well come on, we can take the stuff back now."  
  
"You do it, I'll be right there. I have to talk to Andrew about something."  
  
"Well, hurry up, Lita's getting Amy to admit who she likes."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
Serena watched Raye take the food over to their table, the turned to look at Andrew who was wiping the counter.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, not that I care or anything, but do you know what's wrong with Darien? He seemed kind of....I don't know, it just seemed as if something was bothering him."  
  
Andrew resumed wiping off the spotless counter, then said, "Well, he's not really into, never has been ever since..." he paused not knowing weather or not he should tell Serena.  
  
"Ever since what?" Serena urged.  
  
He looked at her pleading eyes, then decided he could tell her, "Ever since he was left by himself. His mom and dad died in a car accident on his eighth birthday, and he was left with amnisa. When they couldn't find any of his relatives, he was put into an orphanage until he was 16. At the orphanage, the kids were mean, and every Christmas, he would receive no presents. Now, every year over the holidays, he keeps quiet and to himself as he remembers his harsh childhood."  
  
"Poor Darien," Serena said sympathy for Darien filling her heart, "no wonder he's the way he his. He's afraid to open up and get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, when I first tried to befriend him he tried to push me away, but I was stubborn, so he finally gave up. It took forever for him to tell me about his past. He doesn't tell people about his past, because he doesn't want them to treat him any differently."  
  
"Don't worry, the secret's safe with me, and I wont treat him any differently unless he decides to quite teasing me about my hair." Serena said giving Andrew a reassuring smile.  
  
"I knew I could count on you." He said returning the gesture.  
  
Another customer came and sat in the seat next to Serena waiting for Andrew's attention. Andrew walked over to the costumer to take his order. Serena got up and headed to the table occupied with her friends. On her way, she decided that over the holidays she'd make sure that this Christmas she'd give Darien the gift of happiness, and that this would be one Christmas he'd never forget.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chpt. 1! Like? Hate? Please tell me what you think in the review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Christmas Story  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, surely I'd be gettin money for this story, but since I'm not I'm not the proud owner.  
  
"Ever since what?" Serena urged.  
  
He looked at her pleading eyes, then decided he could tell her, "Ever since he was left by himself. His mom and dad died in a car accident on his eighth birthday, and he was left with amnisa. When they couldn't find any of his relatives, he was put into an orphanage until he was 16. At the orphanage, the kids were mean, and every Christmas, he would receive no presents. Now, every year over the holidays, he keeps quiet and to himself as he remembers his harsh childhood."  
  
"Poor Darien," Serena said sympathy for Darien filling her heart, "no wonder he's the way he his. He's afraid to open up and get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, when I first tried to befriend him he tried to push me away, but I was stubborn, so he finally gave up. It took forever for him to tell me about his past. He doesn't tell people about his past, because he doesn't want them to treat him any differently."  
  
"Don't worry, the secret's safe with me, and I wont treat him any differently unless he decides to quite teasing me about my hair." Serena said giving Andrew a reassuring smile.  
  
"I knew I could count on you." He said returning the gesture.  
  
Another customer came and sat in the seat next to Serena waiting for Andrew's attention. Andrew walked over to the costume to take his order. Serena got up and headed to the table occupied with her friends. On her way, she decided that over the holidays she'd make sure that this Christmas she'd give Darien the gift of happiness, and that this would be one Christmas he'd never forget.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The next day)  
  
"So Serena, what are you going to get Darien for Christmas?" Mina teased.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but whatever I get, it has to be special."  
  
"WHAT?" said an outraged Mina, "You mean your actually going to get him something, AND make it special?"  
  
"Well yeah, I don't like to argue with him all the time, maybe this way we can be friends."  
  
"Or a little more."  
  
"Yeah right, that'll happen in a million years."  
  
"Never know. Well, look at the time, I gotta go. I have to meet this lady about a possible model signing. I'll call you later, wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck. See ya."  
  
After Mina was out of sight, and turned the corner, Serena headed toward the arcade in search of Darien.  
  
"I'm telling you pal, it's gonna be the best Christmas party! You have to come!"  
  
"Andrew, you know how much I hate any get togethers, especially over the holidays! Besides, I have better things to do."  
  
"Like what, go out on a date with Lynda Juall Carpenito?" Andrew asked referring to the book Darien was reading about nursing diagnosis.  
  
"Andrew-"  
  
"Look, sorry. But come on, every year over the holidays all you do is stay at home and study, while everybody else is out spending time with their friends. Just think about coming this year. You might get more out of it then you expected."  
  
*Jingle*  
  
The two men looked towards the sliding doors as a blonde-haired angel walked through.  
  
"Hey Serena how've you been?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Fine. So what'll it be?"  
  
"I'll take one hot chocolate, and a hot-dog."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, come to stuff your face again?"  
  
"Darien, today is so nice, even you can't reuin it with your insults."  
  
"What's so special about today?"  
  
"Well, this morning I got some money in the mail from Mom and Dad to do Christmas shopping with! And I was hopping, maybe.....thatyouwouldcomeshoppingwithme."  
  
"What was that last part? I didn't catch it."  
  
"I wondering if you would come shopping with me. It's just that I don't know what to get Andrew, and I was hopping maybe you could help me. Please?"  
  
For a while Darien was in shock. Did Meatball Head just ask him to go shopping with her? He looked into her pleading eyes, and was trapped in two pools of crystalline blue. He could've stared into her eyes forever, but unfortunately Andrew just had to come with her food.  
  
"Here you are Serena."  
  
"Sorry Andrew," Darien said, "Serena and I have to go."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"We do?"  
  
Andrew and Serena asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, she'll have to take a rein check."  
  
"Exactly where do you two have to go?"  
  
"Christmas shopping." Darien state matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT? You and Meatball-er-Serena are going Christmas shopping together?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did I miss something? Weren't you just complaining about the Christmas holidays?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And now your going Christmas shopping, with Serena might I add."  
  
"Yep. So what's your point?" Darien asked not quite sure to what Andrew was getting at.  
  
"Oh, I give up."  
  
"Well in that case, we should get going Serena, don't want it to get too late."  
  
Serena looked at him for a moment wondering what had gotten into him. For a moment she was sure he was going to turn her offer down.  
  
"Ok," she said, "lets go. See ya later Andrew."  
  
Andrew watched as the two former enimies walked out the sliding glass doors together.  
  
'That was pretty weird,' he thought to himself, 'but stranger things have happened.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Dont forget to review. Until next time! 


End file.
